Ours For The Taking
by Killa'Stangchic876
Summary: They came to conquer what was rightfully theirs...with a little help of course. This is based off of The Originals
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story popped in my head while i was watching The Originals...**

**I don't own The Originals. **

* * *

"That clever bitch…wiped my memory of the location…she's more powerful than a witch, and you handed over Elijah to her!" Rebekah screamed trying to get her point across. She was furious at her brother. "I did what I had to do!" Klaus was tired of Rebekah accusing him of wrong doing, when handing Elijah over to Marcel was just part of his plan to take back what he claimed to be his city. "You always think that sacrificing your family is the best way to get things done, Niklaus…" Klaus was now centimeters away from his sister's face. Spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Because it is Rebekah!" Rebekah wiped the saliva that flew from Klaus's mouth off her face. "What will you do when the baby is born? If it doesn't follow your orders, you're going to hurt it?" Klaus's blue eyes darkened as he grabbed Rebekah by the throat and shoved her into the wall. "I will do whatever it takes to get everything back even if it means sacrificing you, Elijah, or Haley….I have to gain Marcel's trust, Rebekah. Why is that such a hard concept for you to grasp!?" His fist connects with the wall, making Rebekah flinch. He turns and starts to walk away; his sister hollering after him.

"Klaus, you and I both know that Marcel isn't going to give up this city without a fight. He will do anything to keep this city in his possession even if that means getting his witch friend to kill us…and what will happen if they succeed!?" Klaus quickly spins around and he's immediately in front of Rebekah again. She looks into her brothers eyes and see's the wheels turning. He had another plan or he was just making it up as he went along; either way he was thinking something. "They can try, and when they decide to strike...We'll be ready." He walked away; Rebekah was speechless as he spoke again looking over his shoulder. "If you say that girl is as powerful as you say she is, I know a witch that is equally powerful, if not more." He sounded sure of himself; Rebekah wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that.

* * *

Marcel walked into the room, slightly agitated. "I asked you figure out how to kill an original, you haven't been making much progress lately." The small witch was playing with a candle igniting a flame and extinguishing it. "Magic takes time Marcel…" He quickly looked at the young witch as he let his fingers tap Elijah's closed casket lightly. "Davina….If I had a spell that could kill an original, It would be one more thing I could use against Niklaus and Rebekah to keep them in line. I already have their brother."

Davina stopped messing with the candle and turned her full attention to Marcel; who was intensely staring at the casket containing the original. "So, you're using their brother for leverage?" "I wouldn't necessarily call Elijah leverage…He's just one less original I have to deal with. I'll be damned if they think they can just come back here after all those years and take what's mine!" He slams his hands down on the casket, and walks to the door and opens it. "You have a week Davina." He closes the door behind him, leaving Davina with her herbs, potions and one hell of a short deadline.

* * *

The Salvatore mansion was filled with silence, aside from Caroline and Elena's excessive crying. A couple of tears slid down Matt's face as he let Caroline cry into his shirt. Jeremy was there also, mostly consoling his sister, and giving sympathetic looks to a ghost Bonnie only he could see. Damon resorted to his usual method of grief, a bottle of bourbon. A hard knock comes from the front door, catching everyone's attention. Damon answered the door; he wasn't too thrilled at who he saw. "Where's the Bennett witch?" Damon stared at Klaus with confusion for a split second; he swung the door closed, but it wasn't fast enough, Klaus's hand caught it and he stepped into the house.

Damon moved to attack, and Jeremy stood pulling a wooden stake out his pocket. "Wait, I didn't come here to cause any harm, I just need the witch to do something for me…" Elena and Caroline had finally got their crying under control. "Bonnie's dead." Klaus looked over at the wall, well threatening her friends wasn't an option now and neither was kidnapping her. "Dead? Well, that's unfortunate…so I presume none of you know where her body is?" No one said anything, they didn't want Klaus to know that they couldn't find Bonnie's body…What the hell did he want with bonnie anyway?

"Did you hide her body from us?" Klaus rolls his eyes, that doppelganger's voice is just so annoying. "If your implying that I murdered you little friend…I didn't, and it seems as if I'm not going to get the answers I'm looking for here so I'll be on my way…." He walked out the Salvatore house to his car. He sat behind the steering wheel, trying to figure out how he would find the Bennett witches body; he would have to search the whole town for her and he wasn't going to do it alone.

* * *

**Thanks, for reading! Much Luv :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought about this for awhile...the last chapter's ending...*Let's be honest* I fucked that up for it to be a one shot. So I'm doing another story.**

**I don't own The Originals.**

* * *

Half of the townspeople in Mystic Falls were now mindless drones looking for a dead body. They were going on four days now. Searching in sewers, and everywhere else, they found nothing. Klaus didn't really do any looking himself; he spent most of his time at the grill drinking glasses of alcohol. He had just finished a drink and was walking back to his car. "Sir, I think we may have found that girl you wanted." Klaus stopped walking, and glanced over his shoulder to the man, who was one of the many people he had compelled. "Take me to her." The man nodded as he followed Klaus to his car.

There was faint smell of rotting flesh as they reached the cave where Bonnie's body was located. He didn't know how long the body had been in there, but judging from her greyed skin and that atrocious smell; she was in the early stages of decomposing. She wasn't decomposing as rapidly as a human body would; someone had put a spell on her body to preserve her. Of course overtime it seems that the spell had worn off. Without any hesitation Klaus picked up her stiff body and brought her back to his car. He laid her down in the backseat, covering her body with a sheet. Before getting in the driver's seat and jetting off back to New Orleans.

* * *

Rebekah stood leaning on the dining room table drinking a glass of wild turkey. She wasn't really a drinker, but when she did she always resorted to the heavy stuff. She had a stressful week, with Elijah being daggered and handed over to Marcel; Klaus just left without a word. Only God knows what he was doing right now. He left nearly a week ago, not that she cared, but babysitting Haley was getting boring. "Do you know when your psychotic brother is going to be back?"

The wolf girl walked past Rebekah and pulled a chair from the table. Her stomach growling loudly as she sat down. "Haven't you been eating?...You're really trying to get rid of that baby aren't you? First it was wolfs bane and now you're starving to death…" Haley reaches in the middle of the table where there is a tray of fruit; she grabs an apple and takes a humongous bite. Little pieces of apple fly out of her mouth as she speaks. "Are you happy now?" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders as she downed the liquor. "Rebekah, Haley!" Klaus's voice rang throughout the house as he walked into Rebekah's line of vision. "I found us a witch…" Klaus motioned for them to follow him outside. Rebekah followed closely with Haley on her heels.

"So where is she?" Klaus opens the car door and peels back the sheet, revealing Bonnie's dead body. "Oh for God sake, alive Nik, she was supposed to be fucking alive, living and breathing." Haley stared wide eyed; she didn't think he would show up with a deceased witch. Her stomach twisted, that apple she ate was making its way back up. "Oh my Go—" Haley fell to her knees as chunks of apple and bitter bile splatted out of her mouth onto the ground. She moved slowly as she wiped her mouth. Klaus made his way over to her, gabbing her arm and tugging her gently toward the car. "Stop pulling me."He opened the front passenger door and shoved Haley in the seat.

Klaus moved to the other side of the car fairly quickly. "Don't just stand there Rebekah, get in." " I'm not sitting back there…unless you put the dead witch in the trunk." Rebekah stood unmoving with her arms folded across her chest. Klaus's patience was wearing thin. "I don't have all day to fool around with you, Get in the car!" Rebekah watches as he pops the trunk open; but he doesn't grab Bonnie. Instead he swiftly moves to Rebekah, snapping her neck, picking her up and dropping her in the trunk.

* * *

Davina sat next to the window, feeling nostalgic as she looked out onto the street and saw some kids walking home from school joking and laughing. God only knew how much she missed those days. She would give anything just to have one day that wasn't focused all around magic. The door made a creaking noise as it opened, revealing Marcel.

His footsteps echoed through the silent room. Davina felt him standing over her as she continued to look out the window. She broke the silence between them. "I have a spell in progress…I just need more time to perfect it." "I'll give you a day." Davina's head spun around so fast it made her dizzy, as she stood. "A day…I can't learn a spell in a day, are you insane?" As she walks toward the casket containing the daggered original, she swings her hand making the top fly open. She pulls the old dagger from Elijah's heart.

"Why can't we just find more of these? I mean it works just fine, it's like he's sedated indefinitely…" As quickly as Davina removed the dagger from Elijah's chest she placed it back. "I want all of them dead, not sleeping away in a casket…"Marcel sat in a chair across the room. He watched as Davina closed the casket and turned in his direction. "Can't we just put them all in caskets temporarily? You know until I learn the spell Marcel…" She notices his fingers tapping impatiently on the table in front of him. "Alright I'll give you another week, but that's it, no more extensions."

Marcel's keen hearing picked up voices; it was probably those pesky little humans complaining to Father Kieran about the frequently increasing vampire activity. How rude of them to have a meeting about vampires without an actual vampire present. As he made his way to the door Davina's voice sounded from behind, stopping him. "Umm Marcel one more thing…can I come to the Masquerade/Mardi Gras ball this weekend?" Marcel peeked over his shoulder at the small girl with hopeful eyes. "Please Marcel please…" "Alright, just stay in my line of sight ok…" He was instantly pulled into a hug by Davina as a barely audible thank you fell from her lips. Marcel pulled back from the hug and gave her a nod before opening the door and closing it behind him. Davina was ecstatic. She did a little happy dance; finally she would get out of this attic, even if it was for one night.

* * *

Bonnie's body was laid out on a long table, clean and newly clothed, as four witches crowded around her; Sophie Deveraux included. They were in an old secluded house. Klaus assumed it was a hideout, but from what Haley had told him Sophie lived here. "Can we get this show on the road please, I have places to be." Sophie's head snaps toward Klaus, who's standing in the far right corner of the room. "I don't have to do this...the only reason I am, is because Haley asked me…nicely." A fuming Rebekah stood in the door way, glaring daggers at Klaus. "You snapped my neck and locked me in the trunk—" "You were being disobedient…" The four witches ignored the argument going on between the two siblings. They joined hands and began chanting in Latin.

_Quietus anima orior quod gradior inter __victus_

_Quietus anima orior quod gradior inter __victus_

* * *

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls

Jeremy was in the Salvatore's kitchen attempting to cook as ghost Bonnie observed from a far. "Once you're alive again, I'm gonna get you to make that homemade Bennett lasagna with the secret sauce, because you won't tell me the recipe…" He moves from the stove and faces Bonnie, who has a smug smile on her face. "If I tell you it would no longer be a family secret." He runs his hand thru his hair as he sits on the counter. "If I could touch you Bonnie Bennett, I'd tickle it out of you." "Do you think they found the anchor yet?" Jeremy shrugs his shoulders. "Let's just hope Silas keeps up his part of the deal…" Bonnie crosses her arms, as a numb tingling sensation moves throughout her body. "I doubt that Jer..." She squinted as a white light enveloped Jeremy's face. Her mouth opened to scream in horror as a painful shock ripped through her. "Bon, Bonnie what's happening!? You're fading!?…Bonnie!" Jeremy screamed as he watched his girlfriend vanish before his eyes.

* * *

_Quietus anima orior quod gradior inter __victus_

_Quietus anima orior quod gradior inter __victus_

Books and papers flew around the room as the chanting continued. The amount of magic it took to resurrect Bonnie was taking a toll on Sophie as well as Haley. Rebekah face was laced with concern as both Haley and Sophie collapsed on the floor; she was immediately at Haley's side. Klaus had moved closer to the circle of witches, who all fell to the floor. Everything stopped the chanting, the books and papers flying around the room. The only sound that could be heard was Rebekah's voice, pleading with Haley for her to open her eyes. Bonnie laid still as Klaus inched closer to her. "Nik…" As he raised his finger to silence his sister; Bonnie's emerald green eyes open and her lungs filled with air.

* * *

**And you have reached the conclusion of Ch. 2.  
**

**Thanks for reading. Much Luv.**


End file.
